Characters: Buymore
The Buymore is an electronic store in which Chuck works in the nerd herd and Casey cover works in Chuck season 1,2,3 so far... Return Chuck At the outset of the show, Chuck Bartowski is presented as a twenty something underachiever who works at a dead end job at the local Buy More in its Nerd Herd division (a fictionalized Geek Squad). Chuck's life stalled after his college roommate, Bryce Larkin, planted test answers under Chuck's bed and then reported him to the officials, which led to Chuck's expulsion from Stanford University (where he was a scholarship student) in 2003 — only twelve credits shy of completing his bachelor's degree. For a long time, Chuck hated Bryce for his betrayal, but he later learns that Bryce got him expelled to protect him from being recruited into the CIA because he knew Chuck wouldn't survive in the field. He also lost his college girlfriend, Jill Roberts (Jordana Brewster). Following his expulsion, Chuck moved in with his sister and began working at the Burbank, California branch of Buy More. At some point over the next five years Chuck becomes the Nerd Herd supervisor. That's his job at the time of the pilot, when the viewers are introduced to the key people in Chuck's current life: his older sister, Eleanor Fay "Ellie" Bartowski, M.D. (Sarah Lancaster), her live-in boyfriend, Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb (Ryan McPartlin) and Chuck's best friend since childhood, Morgan Grimes. Very little else is known about his family. His mother left when Chuck was in the fifth grade and his father was "never really around" even before he also left (roughly eleven years ago), so Chuck and Ellie increasingly had to fend for themselves. On his birthday in 2007, Chuck opens an email from Bryce Larkin that causes Chuck to download into his brain the full contents of a CIA/NSA supercomputer known as the Intersect, which has served as a database for their combined collected intelligence. Unbeknownst to Chuck, the Intersect computer has been destroyed, making his brain the only location of this top-secret information. The government learns that Chuck Bartowski was the last known person that Bryce Larkin contacted, so both the CIA and NSA (independent of each other) send agents to find him. The CIA dispatches field officer Sarah Walker (Yvonne Strahovski) to retrieve a copy of the Intersect, while the NSA sends then-Major John Casey (Adam Baldwin) to capture Chuck. The two agents eventually cross paths, and Sarah fends off Casey. They then discover that Chuck is a human version of the Intersect who sees a rapid-fire series of images (or "flashes") of intelligence from the Intersect database whenever his brain recognizes a bit of related information with his own eyes or ears. The two agencies conclude that Chuck must be protected and assign Sarah and Casey jointly to the task. Morgan Grimes Morgan Grimes and Chuck Bartowski have been best friends since they were six years old. Much of that time Chuck has looked out for and protected Morgan, including from bullies, but Morgan has also been there for him through many of the most difficult moments of Chuck's life. When Chuck and Ellie's mother left, Morgan was there even though they were both too young to understand what it meant. He also was there to provide support when Chuck was expelled from Stanford and Jill dumped him for Bryce Larkin. As close as he is to Chuck, Morgan's relationship with Chuck's sister Ellie has been more complex. His long-time crush on Ellie is widely-known; he claims to have "dedicated himself to the study of Ellie for the better part of 19 years" and in 1998 she established a "No Touch" policy. He's confessed to having hidden under Ellie's bed when younger to watch her undress. His mother's name is Bolonia (Patricia Rae), but little is known about his father other than he and Bolonia are no longer together. Morgan has implied in at least one episode even his own mother doesn't think much of him. Despite Bolonia's heavy Latin American accent, Morgan does not know how to speak Spanish. Morgan is also the only Hispanic employed at the Burbank Buy More. As a child he was teased with the nickname "Organ." =Big Mike= Michael "Big Mike" Tucker (Mark Christopher Lawrence) is the manager of the Burbank Buy More. For the first two seasons he prefers to work, and especially deal with his subordinates, as little as possible. However Big Mike is also frequently and closely involved with Morgan, Jeff and Lester in the store's B plots, such as when the employees raid the Beverly Hills Buy More. When briefly deposed by Emmett as store manager the other employees show a strong sense of continued loyalty to him. He is an avid fisherman and frequently takes breaks during work to go fishing. He is demoted to a Green Shirt after Morgan and the other Buy More employees are tricked into making Emmett Milbarge look good in the eyes of corporate, but returns to being manager at the start of the third season with a new, innovative view on how to manage the company and life. Big Mike played college football as a linebacker, forming the "Defense of Death" with friend and teammate Jimmy Butterman (Jerome Bettis), and has inadvertently defeated two Fulcum agents, Leader and Ned He has an affair with Harry Tang's wife. Later, after Big Mike's wife divorces him, he begins dating Morgan's mother. Since then, he has taken Morgan under his wing as his de facto stepson and mentors his professional development. First seen in: Chuck Versus the Intersect (Pilot) 'Anna Wu' Anna Melinda Wu (Julia Ling) is a former member of the Nerd Herd. She is of Chinese descent, and her mother and father are dignitaries working for the government of Taiwan. Her parents are very traditional, and whenever they visit Anna changes her behavior and manner of dress to fit their expectations of their "perfect" daughter, even though her lack of freedom to be herself with them embarrasses her greatly. Anna is a highly-skilled martial artist, even impressing Casey; she handily defeated the leader of the Mighty Jocks, despite his being several times her size. Anna also hints she has more sinister connections by mentioning she knows someone who could rid them of Harry Tang for a reasonable rate. Anna's style of dress in the series is highly eccentric. She typically wears a lot of makeup and jewelry, and is fond of very short skirts, heels and fishnet pantyhose. Emmett Milbarge specifically commented on her dress by calling it a "whore skirt" in a dressing-down before his efficiency review.8 Several episodes have suggested that Anna is bisexual. Anna is one of the more mature employees of the store, but still enjoys the antics of her coworkers. She joined the crowd of onlookers during Morgan's "Mystery Crisper" challenge, and ran the store's channel-surfing game. She is ready to move her relationship with Morgan forward and agreed to move with him to Hawaii while he trains to become a Benihana chef. However she also found Morgan's silly quirks listed in his Morganuptials amusing and accepted them without argument 'Jeff & Lester' Jeffrey "Jeff" Barnes is a member of the Nerd Herd specializing in Apple products. An alcoholic in his forties, he was champion of Missile Command in 1981 and is significantly older than his coworkers, aside from Casey and manager Big Mike. Jeff has been named a Buy More employee of the month despite his actions and attitude towards working there. He has a ferret named Roscoe as a pet. He only has eight toes and does not pay for toilet paper. His father is evidently part-Native American, allowing Jeff to satisfy a quota at the Buy More. His mother is in prison, and his sister works (at least part time) as an exotic dancer and performs at Devon's bachelor party. Lester Patel is a member of the Nerd Herd who specializes in Apple products. He has a cousin familiar with legal work, and helped Morgan compose his Morganuptuals. Lester is of Indian descent, and is Jewish. He frequently takes advantage of other aspects of his faith, such as scamming his coworkers with a dreidel. He is proud of his heritage, however; While Lester keeps kosher, and he several times corrects Big Mike when he refers to the store's holiday party as a "Christmas Party." Jeff is the band's keyboardist, composer, rhythm section, and sound technician. Jeff's interest in music began as a child when he first heard Jethro Tull's Aqualung (on vinyl of course). After showing great promise as a vibraphone player in his high school's jazz ensemble, he went on to play in a variety of rock 'n' roll bands; Jeffster! is his current project. He claims as influences Herbie Hancock, Greg Rollie, Rick Wakeman, and John Cage